


Berena's date

by Jet87267



Category: Berena - Fandom, Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8970235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jet87267/pseuds/Jet87267
Summary: Berena's first date...so to say





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoy this Berena short story. Please leave me some comments or feedback. Thanks.

The sun had bid good bye as it sneaks away into the horizon and the stars started to twinkle. Street lights beaming bright orange glow onto the town. Bernie standing nervously at the restaurant where she is going to have a date with Serena. Bernie checked her appearance through the reflection of a big tall window on the side of the door of the restaurant. She is wearing a sleek black slack with her silky white sleeveless blouse. She held a single lily in her hand. She checked her phone to see the time and it was a few minutes til 6. The moment she turned around and lifted her head, she saw Serena standing across the street. My god, she’s beautiful. Serena was wearing a flowy black v-neck dress that cut just below the knees.  
Serena’s breath was caught the moment she laid her eyes on Bernie. Serena looked both ways before stepping onto the street, walking toward Bernie. Both of them couldn’t stop smiling. Serena stopped in front of Bernie, looking deeply into her eyes, seeing the love dancing across her face. Bernie reached out and pushed back hair behind Serena’s hair then rested her hand onto her cheek. Bernie looked deeply into Serena’s hickory chocolate eyes. They both closed their eyes as the lips met gently. Serena’s hands placed on Bernie’s back as she wrapped her arms around her. Bernie being the first to stop and she placed a kiss on Serena’s forehead. Serena would not unwrap her arms, keeping Bernie in her arms. Bernie looked down on Serena’s angelic face and smiled.  
“You look beautiful,” Bernie whispered softly.  
Serena leaned onto her hand bringing up her hand and rest on top of Bernie’s hand.  
“And you, my Major, are gorgeous,” Serena’s voice trembled.  
Bernie smiled. Serena looked down and see the lily.  
“Is that for me?”  
Bernie nodded and placed the lily in Serena’s hand. She held the lily in both of her hands, brought it to her nose to smell, keeping her eyes firmly on Bernie.  
“It smells lovely.”  
Bernie took a breath of relief before saying,  
“I have to say I was nervous you wouldn’t come. I am glad you did.”  
Serena crooked her head looking at her lovingly,  
“My dear, I wouldn’t miss it for the world. You are mine.”  
Bernie smiled, “I am yours, all yours luv.”  
Bernie put her hand out and Serena interlaced it with hers and they both walk in the door of the restaurant.


End file.
